Hidden
by sunschnopps
Summary: Draco has a secret, and now that Harry knows, things may start to happen.  Rated M for later chapters...well not until the second chapter, so laterish
1. Chapter 1

"No."

"Draco, you –"

"I said no."

Severus Snape sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Seated in front of him, all white-blond and pale, was Draco Malfoy. They were at the small, dirty bar called _The Leaky Cauldron_. Two wizards were sitting at the bar in the middle of the room, one of them singing softly, the other swaying softly with his eyes closed as if he were dancing.

Snape looked down at Draco's hands, which were clutching his firewhiskey so tightly that it looked as if the glass might break.

"It's been two years since the war and your parent's disappearance. It's time you do something with yourself."

Draco's already pale face paled further and his nostrils flared.

"I'm over all of that." He spat.

Snape narrowed his eyes. He knew he really had no right to do this, but _somebody_ needed to push Draco. Without that, he'd probably never get on with his life.

"Oh?" Snape said with a biting sarcasm, "I'm so sure. Of course you are, with how happy you look. And all the parties you go to, and all the lovers you've gone through. You definitely look like somebody who's over the war. You –"

"Okay, you've made your point." Draco gave Snape a scathing look. Snape nodded in return.

"So? What's your big plan?"

Snape tilted his head to the side before saying, "Is there anything you can think of that would make you happy? I'm only asking because it's good manners. You know I could find out for myself easily."

Draco worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Snape smiled slightly.

"C-couldn't you just use Legilimency?" Draco pleaded. He hated sounding so weak, but if Snape wanted him to say what he thought he wanted him to say, he'd have to pry it out of him.

Snape scrutinized Draco before shaking his head slowly.

"No…no, I think that if you say it out loud, admit it, it might be…"

"Healthier?" Draco sneered. "Since when did you care so much about how healthy my mind was, professor?"

Snape frowned and stirred his firewhiskey absently.

"Just tell me." He said after a moment of strained silence.

Draco blushed (a rare occurrence) and bit his lip again. Staring at his lap, he suddenly looked very vulnerable. Nothing like the Death Eater he was just years ago.

"It's…you're going to think I've gone mad, but…but the thing that keeps me, you know, is…"

He broke off, the expression on his face mortified.

"I won't laugh." Snape said gently, feeling as if he were talking to a young teenage girl.

Draco looked up, his eyes sparkling.

"Harry Potter."

He closed his eyes really tight and turned a deep shade of red. Snape's eyes widened.

"Harry Potter…?"

"I'm in love with Harry Potter!" Draco cried. He had red patches high on his cheekbones and his slate grey eyes sparked dangerously.

After a few minutes, when Draco's breathing evened out again, Snape spoke quietly.

"I can't say I'm not surprised."

Draco snarled a single "Hah!" and stood up to leave, dropping a Galleon next to his still full firewhiskey.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape's eyes darkened.

"_Home_. Problem?" Draco snapped.

Snape grabbed Draco's forearm and yanked him back into the booth.

"I'm not done with you."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, then. What now?"

Harry Potter was bored. The rest of the Order was away at some training camp, work was out for the week, and Ron and Hermione were on their honeymoon in the Bahamas.

All Harry had to do was sit in his flat and watch the flames in his fireplace lick the air.

That was, of course, until Severus Snape knocked on his door.

"Are you completely mad?" Harry exclaimed after Snape told him a ridiculous story about how Draco Malfoy loved and needed him. He was trying very hard not to laugh. Suddenly his mind was filled with a furiously blushing Malfoy shouting "_I'm in love with Harry Potter!_"

Harry gasped. "What the hell?"

Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Hogwarts professor or not, you will not speak that way around me."

Harry looked at him incredulously.

"Was that.."

"Draco? Obviously, Mr. Potter."

"No, I mean…was that true?"

Snape nodded and Harry's mind was filled again with a new image: Two gay lovers were kissing passionately in a dimly lit room.

Harry gasped again and blushed deeply.

"You've _got _to stop that." He said in a small voice. Snape smirked.

"Why are you showing me this?" Harry asked suddenly, "Did you think you could, I don't know, _guilt _me into shagging Malfoy? That's just sick…"

Snape was already shaking his head before Harry had finished.

"Not guilt, though it wouldn't be hard with your hero complex." Harry's eyes darkened and Snape continued. "No, I'm just…_informing _you of the place you hold in Draco's heart. I know things didn't work out with Ginny Weasley," Snape rolled his eyes when Harry blushed, "and I know you'll consider it."

Harry was quiet for a minute.

"How did you know I was…"

"Bent?"

Harry winced and turned a remarkable shade of red.

"Y-yeah!"

Snape laughed coldly.

"I know that you're horrible at Occlumency, but this is ridiculous. The sexual tension between you and Draco is palpable. And don't deny it," Snape said when Harry started to sputter, "or I'll put something you really don't want to see in your mind."

Harry quieted at once.

"So," Harry said after a few moments of awkward silence, "He loves me. What am I supposed to do?"

Snape seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Tomorrow night, pay a friendly visit to the Malfoy Manor. Draco will be all alone."

Harry nodded slowly and then stood to show Snape the door.

"And remember, Potter," Snape warned as he stepped outside, "I shall know if you don't show."

Harry inclined his head and closed the door. As soon as it shut, he slid to the floor.

"Oh, Merlin." He groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had just finished brushing his hair back when he felt the wards shimmer. He straightened up and stopped moving. He barely relaxed when he heard the door bell ring; he was worried it might be someone from the ministry or somebody like that.

He waited in the main study for his house elf, Shinks, to bring the visitor in.

"Malfoy?"

Draco's head snapped towards the door when he heard the painfully familiar voice.

Standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of tight jeans hugged his body in just the right places and a plain black tee, his hair messy and sticking up as always, was Harry Potter.

His emerald green eyes sparkled behind his circular glasses as he smiled slightly.

Draco stood up from the leather sofa, walking to stand in front of Harry, fixing his face into an attempt at a sneer.

"Potter, what are you doing here, at my house?"

Harry stood awkwardly and put his hands into his jeans pocket, making them even tighter. Draco swallowed.

"I…I don't know…I just thought since it's been a couple years -"

"You think what? That we could just throw away our school years and start fresh?" Draco snorted inelegantly. Harry made him so nervous.

Harry blushed, looking away from Draco's piercing glare.

"Something like that…" He said quietly.

Draco was quiet for a moment, which was rare with the circumstances. Usually when he was around Harry, all he did was shoot off at the mouth.

What right did Harry have, coming to Draco's house like this? He didn't ask for this!

After a moment of silence, Draco sighed and said,

"Why don't you sit down?"

Harry only looked slightly startled as he sat himself down on the deep brown leather sofa. Draco joined him after a second's hesitation.

The sofa was more of a loveseat, and the heat radiating from Harry's body was making Draco more than a little uncomfortable.

Harry kept sneaking looks over at Draco every few seconds.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, Harry broke the silence.

"What do you want to do?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, Potter, maybe we could fuck each other senseless and then go out for some food. I'm sure we won't be bored for a while."

It was meant as a joke, but Harry's cheeks flamed anyway.

"Draco, I –"

"What?"

Draco looked shocked. "You…you said my name! My first name."

Harry looked at his hands in his lap.

"I figured since –"

But Harry's words were cut off as Draco grabbed Harry's face with both hands and crushed their lips together.

Harry's eyes were so wide it was comical and he made a shocked _"Mmph!" _sound.

Draco ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip and Harry's eyes fluttered shut with a slight moan. Draco pulled away for breath and he moved his lips down Harry's jaw and neck, alternately sucking and nipping.

Every once and a while, when Draco would suck especially hard, Harry would whimper and knot his hand in Draco's soft, blond hair.

Draco smirked as his pulled Harry's shirt over his head, along with his own. He immediately latched on to one of Harry's nipples, extracting a louder moan from the darker haired teen.

"Nngh, Draco!" Harry groaned as Draco cupped Harry's erection. Harry bucked his hips into Draco's hand, whimpering and making noises that made Draco want to cream his pants right then and there. Draco pushed Harry onto his back and straddled him.

"Mmm…" Harry murmured.

Draco reached back, grabbing his wand from his back pocket, and vanished their remaining clothing with a flick of his wrist. Harry gasped and then moaned softly, before gripping Draco at the nape of his neck and pulling him in for another sloppy kiss. It was all tongue and teeth and Draco couldn't help but grind his erection into Harry's groin. The answering cry vibrated on his lips.

Draco reached down and grabbed Harry's cock. Harry's eyes shot open and he arched his hips into the hand that was rapidly pumping his cock.

"Fu-uck! Oh, Gods." Harry cried, throwing his head back. Draco stopped for a moment, positioning his cock into his hand along with Harry's. Harry drug his nails down Draco's back, giving him ten red lines, and moaned, "Oh, yes!"

Draco sped up his hand, growling out Harry's name, and felt his lower body clench.

Harry went first; nearly screaming Draco's name as thick, white ropes spurted from his penis and painted his and Draco's stomachs. The wet slickness of Harry's cum made Draco find his release almost immediately.

"Shit!" He cried, semen squirting over his hand and onto Harry's stomach, along with his own.

Grabbing his wand from the floor, he spelled both of them clean. They lay there in post-orgasmic bliss for a few moments. Draco was first to recover.

"Come on," Draco said, standing up and holding his hand out to Harry. He blinked sleepily up at Draco, making him blush slightly. "My room, unless you would like to sleep on this sofa."

Harry mumbled something that sounded like "Mmmsleepy…" and grabbed his hand before heaving himself up with Draco.

He followed Draco down the corridors, the whole while studying the planes of his back and the pert globes of his arse.

When they arrived at a deep mahogany door, Draco turned to Harry and smirked. He opened the door and Harry barely suppressed a gasp as he peered inside the large room.

The large, king-sized bed was draped with silky, emerald sheets. There were about ten pillows that looked so soft that all Harry wanted to do was throw himself into them and never leave. The walls were decorated with things from Slytherin banners to family portraits, and they were painted a light moss green.

Everything was so green and _pretty_.

Draco walked over to the bed and began to start throwing the pillows across the room. Harry walked to the opposite side and made a soft sound of pleasure as he ran his hand over the soft fabric.

When Draco was done, he pulled the covers back, exposing an under-sheet with a color that was such a light green it was almost white. He raised an eyebrow at Harry as he got in.

Harry smiled faintly and joined Draco happily.

The last thing he could remember after his head settled into the plush pillows was being pulled into Draco's arms and wondering what he got himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ch.3)

The following morning, Harry woke up tangled in the light green sheets. The curtains over the windows were thin and most likely made for decoration, since they let in a lot of sunlight.

He blinked sleepily and reached for his glasses, before realizing they were on his face. He looked over to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. The pillow was cold and the sheets pulled back.

"Draco?" Harry called, frowning.

There was no reply. Harry slowly got up from the bed, locating a door he figured was the bathroom. He opened the door, and was strongly reminded of the Prefect's bathroom back at Hogwarts. The tub was big enough to fit three people along with Harry and the walls all consisted of mirrors. Harry walked over to the tub's golden faucets and turned them, and smiled faintly as clear, warm water burst out.

The water was so loud that he didn't hear the door open and gave a yelp when he felt arms encircle his waist.

"Draco!"

"G'morning, Scarhead." Draco murmured, rubbing his nose along Harry's neck. He forced Harry to turn around and kissed him. Just a sweet peck, nothing steamy yet still filled with promises.

Draco walked past Harry and began to crawl into the full tub, grinning as he slid down until the water lapped at his jaw.

"Are you going to get in?"

Harry sighed as he got in. Once he was in the water, which just met his chest, he flushed. Last night had been fueled by years of suppressed lust and attraction; this time was much, much more…intimate.

"Don't tell me you're nervous _now_," Draco said, only half joking, "You came here first."

Draco raised a hand from the soapy water and beckoned Harry to him with a single finger. Harry moved towards him as if in a trance, not stopping until their chests were touching. Draco pushed himself off of the side of the tub and turned Harry until he was in his previous position. He pressed his lips to Harry's jaw and ran his hand down Harry's stomach under the water.

Harry gasped into the kiss when Draco grabbed his half-hard cock.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Draco whispered huskily into Harry's ear before nipping the lobe playfully.

"Do you want me to do this?"

Harry moaned, low and long, when Draco squeezed the head of his penis and gave one hard stroke.

"Or this…?"

Draco grinned like a Cheshire cat as his head slowly went underwater. He placed small, open-mouthed kisses on Harry's stomach as he traveled down, little bubbles coming up each time.

"Oh, god!" Harry nearly screamed when Draco pressed the tip of his tongue to the slit on Harry's cock. Draco then sucked the whole head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Harry gave a breathy moan and tried to buck his hips, the water sloshing into his face.

Draco took a couple more inches of Harry, and then a couple more, until the tip was hitting the back of his throat. He angled his head and then took the rest of Harry into his throat. He swallowed and Harry cried out.

"Shit shit shit, Draco. Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

Draco hallowed his cheeks, pursed his lips tightly, and began to suck and bob his head in earnest. Occasionally he would pause and hum (how he did that underwater, Harry couldn't fathom) and Harry would toss his head and moan, "Ohh…"

Too soon, Harry had to cum. He felt hot and cold all over and his toes _curled_ and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Draco, noticing the signs, opened his throat to swallow.

"Holy _SHIT!_" Harry screamed as he came, Draco swallowing the hot seed, milking every drop.

When Draco's head came back up from the water, he wasn't even breathing hard.

"H-how did you do that?" Harry panted, the orgasm fading.

Draco grinned like a devil. "I used a wandless spell."

Harry gaped. "I could've used that in fourth year…"

Draco rolled his eyes. When he started to pull away from Harry, Harry grabbed his arm.

"Don't you want me to suck you off?"

Draco grinned again; it was so different compared to his sneer that had seemed glued to his face at Hogwarts.

"I have something else in mind." And with that, he got out of the tub. Harry watched with wide eyes as the soap and water rivulets ran down his body in ways that made Harry want to chase them with his tongue. He was already getting hard again. Draco turned around, holding his hand out to Harry.

"Coming?" He whispered.

Harry swallowed and stood up in the tub, making waves that splashed over the edge. He took Draco's hand as Draco picked up his wand and spelled them both dry. Harry shivered at the feel of magic brushing over his skin.

Draco led them down two or three (Harry lost count; his mind was elsewhere) long corridors before finally halting at one cherry wood door with an elegant gold doorknob. There was a black curtain over the door for some reason.

Draco opened the door, never letting go of Harry's hand, and flipped a switch. Harry blinked in the bright light before gasping; the room was filled with various…_kinky_ objects.

On one wall sat a bed with leather handcuffs coming from the corners and straps in the middle. There was a wooden chair with hand restraints and a closet filled with things Harry couldn't think about without blushing. There were other _unnamable _things in there…things with spikes and things that were flavored and things that vibrated.

"So," Draco said, putting his hands on his slim hips, "You want to choose?"

**Ahh! I feel so evil leaving it there (:**

**Well now all you can do is wait, right?**

**More soon, I promise.**

**Reviews pahleese 3**


	4. Chapter 4

(Ch.4)

WARNING: RIMMING AND GAY SEX. Read at your own risk

"D-Draco! I don't think…" Harry sputtered, his cheeks growing redder as he looked around the room. Draco smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Don't be such a prude, Harry. We can start out slow if you want."

Harry stared at Draco incredulously as he made his way to a large wardrobe. He grinned his Cheshire grin again as he opened the doors and Harry's stomach made a sickening flip.

Inside the wardrobe was a set of drawers and next to that was a few…costumes, if they could be called that.

"I have some cock rings, and some other mild sex toys if you're nervous. I won't even tie you up if you don't want me to…" Draco looked like he'd really like it if Harry would let him.

"Uh…yeah no, thanks. The tying up, I mean."

Draco shrugged and reached into one of the drawers.

"Let's see….vibrating or no?"

Harry choked and Draco smirked, his smirk unseen by Harry.

"I take that as a yes. Do you want to use a dildo?"

"What's that?"

"Don't be naïve, Harry. Maybe I should just surprise you." Draco looked at Harry over his shoulder.

Harry's flushed face paled. "I-I dunno if that's a good idea…"

"Poppycock, Harry. I think it's splendid!" He stalked slowly towards Harry, his hands behind his back as if he were hiding something. Harry's eyes widened and he backed away.

"Draco! Really, now…" Harry's voice was thin and shaking. Draco backed him up against a wall and when they were practically nose to nose, his predatory eyes softened.

"Harry, you know I'm not going to hurt you, right?"

Harry paused before taking a breath and nodding slowly. He looked like he'd calmed down a bit and Draco chuckled slightly as he revealed he had been holding in his hands: a ball gag, a black scrap of cloth that Harry guessed to be a blindfold, and a couple of transparent, jelly cock rings with little metal vibrators in them.

"I figured we'd start with these, unless you don't want to."

Draco's voice was gentle and his eyes were close to pleading and Harry growled low in his throat as he felt an unexpected and overwhelming wave of pleasure crash through him. He grabbed Draco's face and mashed their lips together, shoving his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco gasped into Harry's mouth and then moaned, long and low. When he pulled away, he smiled genuinely.

"You know, I didn't say _you_ had to wear these." He put the ball into his mouth and bit down on it, his eyes sparkling. Harry grinned and shook his head.

"Too late now, they're mine."

Already naked, Harry laid himself onto the carpeted ground. Draco followed, taking the ball gag from his mouth and handing it to Harry, who obediently put it into place. He eyed the blindfold apprehensively as Draco stretched it out. The light in the large room glinted off the silky fabric and Harry gave a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry, love." Draco murmured as he tied the strip of fabric over Harry's eyes. All he could see was black. When he was done, Harry heard Draco give a small moan.

"Merlin, you look so _debauched_." He whispered.

Harry jumped when he felt a (half) unexpected hand stroke his half-hard cock. He couldn't talk but he could toss his head and give muffled moans and cries of pleasure.

"Fuck…" Draco whispered. Harry heard the buzzing sound of one of the cock rings turn on. He tensed all over as Draco gripped his cock at the base and positioned the ring above his penis.

His whole body arched when the cock ring, now lubed, slid down the shaft of Harry's cock quickly. The vibrations sent spasms throughout his body and he tried to cry out but it came out muffled and choked.

He felt Draco spread Harry's legs and push them back towards his chest. Harry nearly panicked and he tried to send Draco a mental message that he'd never done this kind of thing before.

"I'll be gentle." Draco whispered as if he'd gotten the message.

Harry jerked when he felt a wet tongue at his entrance. Harry shuddered and tears of pleasure welled up under the blindfold. He was slightly glad the gag was there because if it wasn't, he would've been saying very loud, embarrassing things. The noises he was making around the gag were embarrassing enough already.

The cock ring send pulses throughout his leaking cock and Draco began to fuck him with his tongue, pushing it in and out of the clenching muscles.

"I wish I could hear you…" Draco whispered into Harry's arse. Harry wriggled and arched, pushing back onto Draco's mouth.

When Draco decided Harry's arse had had enough of his tongue, Draco pulled back, blowing on it as he did so. There was a moment of silence while Draco lubed his cock.

Harry groaned around the gag when he felt the head of Draco's cock nudge him. It breached him slowly, the searing pain mixing with the pleasure of the vibrations deliciously.

"_Mmmm…"_ Draco moaned as he pushed, ever so slowly, deeper inside Harry. Harry's eyes clenched tight and his hands fisted until Draco was finally all the way in.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco choked.

He stayed still for a few seconds, and Harry needed him desperately to move. He rolled his hips, hoping Draco would get the hint. Draco did, and he pulled out almost completely, before slamming all the way back in. Harry would've screamed if he could've. Draco repeated the action several times.

Draco leaned forward and put his elbows on the ground on either side of Harry's head. This proved a better angle that hit directly on Harry's prostate. Harry felt tears soak his blindfold. The vibrating cock ring restricted his coming, and he was about to punch Draco if he didn't take it off. _Soon._

Draco was thrusting hard and fast and Harry thrashed his head, screaming behind his gag.

He felt Draco's bod_y _tense and immediately felt a sense of betrayal. How could Draco make Harry wait while he came?

But all coherent thought was lost when Draco slammed in as hard as he could, his head thrown back and he cried out Harry's name and he shot his seed deep inside Harry.

Harry shivered, the feeling of being filled with such personal juices giving him goose bumps. He felt Draco take the gag out, a line of saliva still connecting it to Harry's mouth.

"Draco, I swear to god-"He growled, but was cut off when Draco unceremoniously pulled the cock ring off. Harry wasted no time in coming, white liquid splashing his own stomach. Draco moaned at the sensation of Harry's muscles clamping around his oversensitive prick, and pulled out slowly, careful not to spill any on the carpet.

When Harry was breathing normal, he grinned lazily up at the ex – Slytherin.

"Not bad for my first time, eh?"

Draco blanched.


End file.
